Contradicting Agendas
by Relllle
Summary: Life at Whitmore sucks and Caroline finds herself in trouble and needing an escape. Klaus, despite the war in NOLA, gives her one


**I am very new at this as I have not written in quite a long time, nor have I ever written anything this long so bare with me as I try to get this story to do what I want it to. Hayley is in it, and I apologize for that, but as you will see I am not a fan of her, or Elena, so the only girl doing anything worthwhile in this story will be Caroline. As for where this is all going, I tried to cover most of the things that will be happening in this chapter so you know where all the characters stand. I have started this post 0511 mainly because s06(of tvd) kills me a little inside and although I do watch TO, s02 is the biggest joke ever, so I am kind of doing my own thing here but I might bring in aspects from either show if they do anything worth typing up. Alright, I'm done. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline had been back at Whitmore for a week now, and could say she had never been more bored. The college life she had dreamed about for so long had lost all its allure and her classes—which had nothing to do with her major, no thanks to Elena who insisted she be the one to plan out their class schedules—were just hard and a waste of time. The worst part of it all was that at every slow moment, which was often, she found her thoughts drifting back to that day in the woods.

She was constantly reminding herself of who he was and everything that he had done. _Caroline you cannot miss the man who murdered your boyfriend's mother and your best friend's aunt_. But she hadn't heard from Tyler in over a month and Elena was so wrapped up in herself and her relationship it was amazing if Caroline even saw her for dinner.

All the while she just kept glancing at her phone, waiting for him to text, or call, or anything but was always disappointed when she found nothing. Why had she made him promise he would not come back? _God, that feels stupid now_. She thought as she walked into her dorm, and grabbed a blood bag from her mini fridge, which never failed to send her back to that night and start the internal struggle as to whether or not she should text him, or simply hop on a plane for Louisiana.

After battling with herself for a few minutes, sipping her blood bag, she thought 'screw it' and grabbed her phone. _Just remembered I never said thanks for the mini fridge…soo thanks_.

The response was fast, _Anything for you, love. Let me know if you need anything else._

Caroline found herself blushing, happy he had not forgotten about her as she feared and glad to see his use of 'love.' She was glad he had responded but his quickness had left her no time to form a response. She hoped humor would work, and maybe start up a conversation. _wellll a matching toaster wouldn't hurt ;) _

_I will get right on that_

She typed her response, waiting before sending it and picturing his reaction in her head, just hoping it elicited her desired response.

Klaus pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket, reading the response quickly.

_what, nothing better to do in New Orleans?_

He wasn't sure what to make of these texts, after their night in the woods and the promise he had made to stay away, he had heard nothing from Caroline and assumed she had not wanted to hear from him either. Did she just want to talk? Was she in some kind of trouble? Klaus assumed the latter, but wondered why she had not simply gotten to the point like she usually did. And why not a phone call?

Giving up on trying to understand her motives, he smirked at his phone as he typed, _I assure you sweetheart there is plenty to do in New Orleans. But what is happening there, or should I say not happening that has you desperate enough to contact me?_

Klaus could almost see her roll her eyes at his quip as he set his phone down, waiting for her response.

He looked up to see Rebekah coming down the stairs, he heels clacking against the hardwood. "And where exactly are you going?" he asked, hoping she was not off to create more messes he would no doubt have to clean up.

She scoffed, stopping in the doorway, "Not that it is any business of yours, but I am off to meet our dear brother, Elijah. I'd ask you to join me, but I am sure I know your answer."

Klaus waved her off, noticing that his phone had vibrated again, and having no interest in seeing Elijah. If his brother wanted to scold him, which he would no doubt do if they spoke, he would have to come to the house.

"Klaus?" Rebekah called, still standing in the door.

"Rebekah?" he said, turning to face her pouting face. "I thought you already knew my answer."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked out, mumbling under her breath. Klaus returned to his phone, _and what exactly are you doing down there? did you find some new blonde girl to stalk?_ He chuckled at her reply, but it upset him to see her insecurities. He knew she always felt like the second choice, like she could be easily cast aside. No doubt an idea fueled by the useless boys she had dated and her "friend" the self important doppelgänger.

_How's college life going for you? Ready to get on a plane? Besides, what blonde could compare after you? _Klaus typed, figuring a change of subject was in order. Anything to get his mind off the fact that the people Caroline considered family knew nothing of how wonderful she was and never failed to underestimate her.

Finishing her blood bag, Caroline decided to go for a walk. Without Elena and Bonnie, her dorm room was boring and lonely and she hated being there. She checked her phone expectantly, rolling her eyes at his suggestion of her coming to New Orleans and smiling at his flattering remarks. She was not ready to address the idea of going to be with him, despite her discontent with her current situation.

Even though Caroline knew inside that going to see the world with Klaus would be a wonderful time and although he may be the most infuriating person in the world, she could admit to herself that she enjoyed his company. But that would be a commitment, Klaus would be forever, and she wasn't sure she could even make that decision right now.

Things with Tyler were pretty much on hold and although she liked to blame that on Klaus and the threats he had made on Tyler's life, she wasn't completely sure he would be there with her even if he didn't have crazy revenge fantasies. Caroline understood that what Klaus had done to Tyler was terrible, he had taken away his mother purely out of spite but that did not give Tyler the right to run away. He could be with her, working things out, yet he chose to be off somewhere with his werewolves doing god knows what, ignoring her calls.

Thoughts of Tyler and Klaus becoming too much, Caroline decided to ignore the comments about New Orleans and use the opportunity to tell Klaus a bit about how school was going.

_the classes are boring and my teachers suck but there have been a couple of good parties_

She wanted to go on, maybe throw in something about a cute guy she had met just to mess with him but her thoughts were interrupted when a figure appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her arm and pulling her backwards. Caroline whipped her head around, to see who had grabbed her, trying to contain her rage as to not show any of her vampire features.

The man, one she had never seen before, released her arm but stayed very close. "Please, watch your step Mrs. Mikaelson." He said, gesturing with his head to a spot behind her. Caroline turned slightly to see that she had almost walked down a flight of stairs while occupied with her phone. She turned back around to thank the stranger but before she could ask just who exactly he thought he was, he vanished just as suddenly as he had appeared.

Forgetting her text about school and cute boys she angrily brought her phone back up, knowing exactly who this man must be, or at least who he was working for. _klaus would you like to explain to me why a vampire just called me mrs. mikaelson and then asked me to watch my step? _

Caroline looked around, realizing she had unknowingly wandered into a new part of campus. _just great, _she thought, _I think about Klaus and I get lost. _Then she felt her phone vibrate and could just see the smirk on Klaus's face as she read his response. _I don't know love, did you need to watch your step?_

Was he seriously going to ignore the fact that she now knew he had been having his minions follow her, probably to make sure no other guys got too close, she thought looking around, trying to see where her apparent body guard had raced off to. _exactly how long have you had this guy following me?! _She typed angrily, debating whether or not to just call him.

His did not answer quickly enough and Caroline found herself pressing the little phone shaped icon on her screen. It had barely begun to ring before Klaus picked up, sounding entirely too amused. "Hello, love"

Hearing his voice, and the way he said 'love' in his perfect accent, she instantly regretted calling him. This was going to be hard. _Get it together Caroline_, she thought. "Klaus how long has this been going on!" She practically yelled into the phone, though trying not to draw any attention.

"I saw the text sweetheart." She could hear him chuckling quietly on his end and it only upset her more. "I sent some people there the minute I left. Alexander though, he was new to this detail, although after this I don't think he'll be there much longer. What exactly-"

"Klaus, NO," despite how annoyed she was at this security detail, she could not allow Klaus to kill the guy just because she found out. I mean, she was going to find out about it at some point anyways. "he was just doing his job. He saved me from a fall!"

"Fine, he can stay, but-"

"But nothing Klaus. Why didn't you tell me you were having your minions follow me around?" She couldn't believe this. She tells him to leave and he just has people keep tabs on her? Unbelievable. She thinks back to when Alexander grabbed her, remembering how he had addressed her. "And ?! Seriously?! Where do you get off on that?!"

Klaus didn't even attempt to hide his laughter at that, and Caroline cringed, realizing what she had just said. "Oh sweetheart, I think you know exactly where I get off with that," he said, his voice low and suggestive. Caroline scoffed, thoroughly annoyed at the whole situation. "As for not telling you, I think we can both agree you would have put up a fight. I figured I would save us both a little time and energy and just do what I would have done anyway."

"You're damn right I would have put up a fight," she yelled into the phone, having given up on staying calm. "Klaus this is ridiculous. I'm in college, living my life. Why exactly do I need a bodyguard?"

Klaus was quiet for a moment, then started slowly, his voice low, "Caroline, not even a year ago, Silas was in Mystic Falls tormenting you and your friends, and if I'm not mistaken, he went after your mother as well. If you thought I would leave you unprotected, you're crazy."

Caroline sighed, seeing his point but still not wanting to except it. "Klaus I can take care of myself-"

"Caroline-" he interrupts her, upset that she is being so stubborn about her well being.

"No Klaus. My mom, my friends in Mystic Falls, maybe they need protecting, but I'm fine. It would hurt me more to know that they got hurt."

Klaus was quiet for a few seconds and Caroline could hear him moving slightly in the background. "Caroline, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you," he said quietly, almost at a whisper. "that is why you have a bodyguard. Your mother has one as well. The Salvatore brothers on the other hand...well they can take care of themselves."

She opened her mouth to speak but was not sure what to say as she processed his words. Her mother already had a body guard? He had thought of her mom and how she would feel if she lost her. _Klaus, the evil original hybrid, would never forgive himself if something happened to you, _she thought, trying to come to terms with the clearly intense feelings he had for her. Then she thought of how she had yelled at him. How she was acting now. _He is going out of his way to protect you and you're yelling at him, _she scolded herself, upset that she had been so mad and thinking of ways she could make it up to him when his voice tore her from her thoughts, reminding he she was still on the phone.

"Caroline-"

"Thank-you," she whispered quickly, but was unsure of where to go from there.

"Caroline, love, I have to go now," he sounded disappointed, not ready to hang up, "but if you need anything at all, or you just want to talk, call me. Okay?"

"Thank-you," she said again, still struggling to find her words. She heard voices in the background of Klaus's breaths and she remembered he was waiting for an answer, "and yes. I'll call. Good-bye"

"Good-bye Caroline"

Klaus closed his phone quickly and tried to look busy as Marcel and a few of his crew walked into the room, one of which Klaus recognized as Diego.

"Who were you talking to?" Marcel asked, striding in a throwing himself on a couch opposite Klaus.

Klaus sighed, choosing to ignore the question and walk over to the liquor cabinet instead. He poured a few drinks, handing one to Marcel and taking one himself. His conversations with his once cherished son were tiring as of late and the stress of the great New Orleans supernatural war almost guaranteed they would require liqueur.

Marcel, sensing his question would go unanswered chose to continue, "have you heard back from the wolves? Word has it that Hayley is causing quite a few issues there."

"Ah, yes, the wolf is a constant burden to both me and the wolves it seems," he replied, already growing tired of talking about Hayley. The wolf's presence in New Orleans was nothing but a nuisance to Klaus and he could not wait for the moment to dispose of her. Unfortunately, Elijah had taken to the her, believing the obvious blasphemy that she was carrying Klaus's child. "I am just waiting for the day they all turn on her and then me so I can slaughter them all without disturbing Elijah's conscious or his saintly honor."

Marcel laughed into his drink, "and here I thought you would take the diplomatic approach and, oh I don't know, make them an ally." He relished in the pleasantries between him and Klaus before they burned away, as they surely would.

"The wolves are too proud to be allies, and an entitled lot. First they simply want freedom, the ability to return to the quarter. Then, they will demand moonlight rings, freedom from the curse they bestowed on themselves with the taking of a life. After that, who knows, maybe they all want to be hybrids and turn on a whim."

"Oh and you would surely give them all that and more for their queen and patron saint Marshall. Who could ever deny such a charming women"

Now Klaus laughed too, a large genuine one, saved only for a few. "You know me well Marcellus, I've always been a generous lad afterall." Their laughter rang through the house as they talked like they used to and for a second Klaus almost forgot the plethora of problems right outside the walls of his compound.

"It seems the years without you made no difference in my understanding of your priorities," Marcel said, through his laughter and the sipping of his bourbon.

With that, Klaus became serious again, now wishing to end the conversation. "Why are you here Marcel? I was under the impression our witch problems were over," he said, annoyed as he poured a few more tumblers of bourbon.

"Can a guy not simply drop by to see a friend?" Marcel laughed, then after looking up to see Klaus had not taken to his joke, decided to get to the point. "Well we are, mostly that is. It seems the witches did not learn from our last encounter and have chosen to begin rebuilding their forces."

Marcel paused for a moment, allowing his points to sink in with Klaus who tilted his head forward, gesturing for Marcel to continue. "They've called in others-"

"From where?"

"I'm not sure, although I do know whoever it is must be extremely powerful. Davina claims she can feel their power."

Klaus downed the rest of his bourbon and went to pour another glass. "I'm going to need to speak to Davina, her talents might be of use here."

Marcel laughed nervously, taking a small drink from his glass, "well Klaus, Davina's not so fond of you. Something about how you're 'a monster who deserves to die and will get us all killed one day.'"

The vampires behind Marcel began to fidget as Klaus neared, debating whether or not to run for the door. Klaus leaned in close to Marcel, inches from his face. "You will bring that girl here to me Marcellus or you will wish you had."

Marcel stood his ground, much to Klaus's surprise. "What do you hope to gain? All she could possibly tell, I already know. Do not make things any harder for her than they need to be." Marcel almost pleaded, though tried hard to keep a straight face and maintain eye contact with the clearly furious hybrid in front of him.

Marcel did not know how it got to be this way. When Klaus fled New Orleans from his father, he wished to join them. Taking New Orleans away from his dear friend and sire was never the intention. Yet here Klaus stood almost a hundred years later feeling as if he had done just that. Foreseeing Klaus's refusal to budge on the matter, Marcel decided to try. Maybe, through cooperation, the relationship he and Klaus once shared could be regained.

"I will try my best, although I doubt you will get much out of her," he said, nervously and afraid of what Klaus might say next. However, when he looked up at Klaus he found him twirling his phone in his hand, smiling slightly to himself, completely forgetting Marcel's presence in the room. "Klaus?"

"Yes, yes, get Davina here," he said quickly, snapping out of his daydream. "Is that all, I am quite busy and I'm sure you are too."

Marcel put down his glass and signaled to his men that it was time to go. "I'll see you around Klaus. Call me if you get an new developments on the wolves." He waved, but it was not reciprocated as Klaus was once again looking down at his phone.

She heard the beep of the call ending and looked around to see that it had started to get dark, and she was still on an unknown part of campus. She thought of maybe just walking around until she saw someone or just found her way back but she had an idea. "Hey Alexander," she called out, coming to the conclusion that if she was going to have a bodyguard she might as well make use of him. "Klaus isn't going to fire you, you can come out and talk to me."

At first she heard nothing, but then from around a corner she saw a figure immerge and move towards her quickly. As he approached, he kept his head down, avoiding her eye contact, and fidgeted, clearly afraid of what she might do. " ," he murmured, trying to sound confident.

Caroline sighed, knowing it was Klaus he was afraid of and maybe thought she would be the same way. "I'm not going to hurt," she said and placed her hand on his arm, causing him to flinch at the contact, "and you can look at me." As much as she was trying to sound warm and inviting, she could still see the fear in Alexander's eyes as he raised his head to look at her.

" I-" he started, interrupted by Caroline lifting her hand with a scoff.

"And _please_ don't call me . It's Caroline, if you must be formal."

" , I am terribly sorry for having startled you and I was just trying to do what has told me to and I was unaware that you did not know I was here and following you and although yes I did hear your conversation with , I promise it was not intentional and..." He rambled on.

Caroline just smiled, wondering if that was what it was like when she started to talk at a million words a minute. "It's okay, I promise," and with that he stopped speaking. "Really I'm just ready to be done for the day. Do you by chance remember how to get back to my dorm?"

Alexander straightened up and turned,"Oh of course . Right this way."

"On second thought, maybe you just call me Caroline?"

"Of course," he laughed, "though always insists on formalities,"

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes, just picturing Klaus instructing his minions to always refer to him as and to of course call her _Mrs. _Mikaelson. "Yeah, well Klaus is ridiculous."

They walked on in silence, only broken by Alexander occasionally telling her where to turn or to watch out for a crack in the pavement. Caroline began to wonder where this guy had come from. How did he end up working for Klaus? Did he even get a life outside of this? If he was following her around all day that must not have left much time for himself. Caroline made a mental note to ask Klaus if she could give him a few days off here and there, so he could resume his own life.

After what seemed like a good 15 minutes of the intense silence, Caroline decided she couldn't take it any longer, "Soo, how did you get this job? Who did Klaus use to threaten you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Why would he threaten me?" Alexander, clearly confused, gave Caroline a questioning look. "Being able to serve an original, even if only for a short period of time, is a great honor. The connections that I build offer a great deal of protection and opportunities."

Caroline listened quietly as Alexander explained how he met Klaus a century ago, when he had first been turned, and Klaus allowed him to travel with him and his siblings—those who weren't daggered at the time—until he knew enough to go out on his own. Out of gratitude, Alexander makes himself available to Klaus whenever and wherever he needs him. Caroline smiled to herself, thinking Klaus didn't seem like too bad of a boss, if he wasn't threatening your life that is.

"Although, did warn me that if anything were to happen to you under my care, I would wish for death."

"Oh but of course. No agreement is complete without a death threat." Despite her sarcastic remark, Caroline couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, knowing there was no way Klaus could come to an agreement without at least one threat and that he was going to such lengths for her. She found herself, for the second time that night, completely flattered by Klaus's protection of her and she couldn't even make herself turn the feeling off. She was, once again, losing herself in thoughts of Klaus when Alexander's spoke again.

" - uh, Caroline," he said, stopping abruptly, "we're back."

Caroline looked up at her building, checking her pocket to make sure she hadn't left without the key and turned to Alexander. "You want to come hang out, have a blood bag?" He was silent for a long while, like he was considering the offer. "Oh come on! If you have to follow me around all the time you might as well have a little fun. Blood bags aren't as bad as Klaus makes them out to be"

"It's not that. You already have some company." He said, cocking his head to the side and straining to hear the activity in her dorm room.

"Elena?" Caroline questioned, turning towards the building to try and hear.

"Yes, and someone else, it seems. A boyfriend?"

"Well, so much for that," Caroline groaned, wanting to get to bed but dreading the sight of Elena and Damon together. "Maybe next time?"

"Of course. Watching you from a far is quite boring."

Caroline waved goodbye to Alexander and proceeded to walk towards her dorm building. As she walked through the door she braced herself for what was surely to await her in her room and smiled to herself at the days events. A thousand miles away, and after months, Klaus was still able to make her blush.

**Okay well that's it! This is the first fic I have tried to write so I hope some people, or maybe all, people like it. I have added in my own character, because I think that's fun so Alexander will be coming in every once in a while but I don't know how relevant he will be throughout the story. I do however plan to add in someone who will be a friend to Klaus and she will be pretty important going forward but thats a long ways away. Anyways, please give me reviews so I know what to do going forward. I have the story planned out a bit but will totally take suggestions, so review, and follow and all that!**


End file.
